Lápida
by metamorphcat
Summary: Luego de haber matado a Makishima Shougo, Kougami vuelve a la escena del crimen, solo para encontrarse con algo desagradable.


Hola! lo sé...debería poner atención a mis otros fics y créanme que lo hago, pero entré a un concurso y como ya se cerró la convocatoria, pensé en publicar el fic con el que participé aquí así que ;) denle la oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lápida.<strong>

Ahí estaba Kougami, hincado en aquella colina apilando varias piedras redondas y de distintos tamaños. Cuando llegó, no estaba seguro de por qué había ido a ese lugar pese al alto riesgo de ser encontrado, pero apenas se paró justo donde había estado de pie aquel día, todo cobró sentido.

El área estaba despejada, ya no había rastro alguno de sangre, y por lo mismo, el lugar lucía realmente vacío…Todo parecía vacío. Estaba consciente de que para llevar a cabo su objetivo había hecho algo para lo que no había vuelta atrás y no se arrepentía.

Estaba ahí como primera y última vez. El viento soplando; en la lejanía, el dorado campo de avena meciéndose como un mar y él ahí, con la vista puesta en aquel mismo punto que observaba desde hace ya varias horas.

Quería pensar que era simplemente una manera de finalmente darle vuelta a la página. Todo era real, lo que había sucedido hace tres años que dio inicio a toda esa situación. Lo que sucedió hace tres meses cuando finalmente lo mató. Lo que sucedió hace tres días cuando decidió volver a ese lugar. Lo que sucedió hace tres minutos cuando decidió hacerle una tumba y lo que sucedería en tres días: se iría y sería libre de las cadenas de Sibyl.

- Qué considerado de tu parte, Kougami- dijo de pronto una voz muy conocida para él. Lo cierto era, que desde tiempo antes que había comenzado a tener esas constantes alucinaciones, pero se habían detenido el día en que lo mató.

- Cierra la boca- espetó en voz baja, como si así pudiese evitar que otras personas lo oyeran contestarle a la nada…era realmente una pérdida de energía y esfuerzo, puesto en el lugar no había personas ni razón para disimular.

- ¿No te alegra? Lograste tu objetivo, y en cierta medida él mío- dijo cínico.

- ¿El tuyo?- bufó- Créeme que no fue apropósito- respondió, colocando la última piedra en aquella pila.

- Apropósito o no, te lo agradezco- ensanchó su sonrisa. Era como un gato paseándose en lo alto del territorio de un perro, le provocaba y lo disfrutaba.

- Querías derrocar el sistema, pero no lo lograste- contestó molesto- Al final no conseguiste nada.

- Creo que tú deberías saberlo bien, Kougami- respondió hincándose frente a él, quedando del otro lado de la pila de piedras.

- Lo hubieses o no deseado, habría actuado por mi cuenta- respondió a lo que posiblemente aquel ser incorpóreo podría estarse refiriendo.

- No, no lo hubieras hecho- le corrigió- Pero eso no tiene importancia, el pasado es recuerdo.

- No probaste nada- rebatió.

- Me probé a mí mismo y estoy seguro de que tú también. Además ¿no te da gusto? Ya no tienes por qué quedarte en este lugar. Eres libre.

- Eso no lo puedo negar, pero por alguna razón no me siento alegre- aceptó con una mirada distante, como si estuviese muy lejos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- le preguntó con un brillo en su mirada que denotaba cierto grado de decepción.

- No- contestó enseguida cerrando sus ojos. Lo cierto era que no se arrepentía- Pero tampoco me hace irradiar alegría- dijo un tanto sarcástico.

- ¿Es por Tsunemori?- le preguntó curioso, todo rastro de decepción desapareció.

- No. Ella no tiene que ver - replicó lacónico- ¿Por qué será?- se preguntó en voz alta como en una especie de transe. El albino sonrió burlón.

- ¿Sientes como que algo quedó sin concluir?- inquirió con una mirada altanera. Una mirada que indicaba que él sabía de qué se trataba.

- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo tú? Estás muerto- le recordó o quizá se lo recordó a sí mismo. El de ojos dorados bufó.

- En efecto- aceptó sin más. Guardó silencio.

Shinya guardó silencio también. El viento continuó soplando, meciendo suavemente su cabello y su ropa, el verdor del pasto bajo sus pies iluminaba el suelo, como una especie de colchón luminiscente. El cielo estaba despejado y con un celeste puro, justo como cuando llegó aquel día…Justo como cuando se infiltró al lugar para darle muerte. Luego de varios minutos en los que ambos se quedaron callados, fue el moreno quien rompió el hielo.

- Me iré- anunció.

- Lo sé- le respondió en un tono tan neutro e indiferente que extrañó a Shinya.

- Será la primera y la última vez que venga a este lugar- volvió a anunciar sin saber el motivo.

- Lo sé- respondió una vez más.

- …- no supo qué más decir. De alguna manera, su reacción había sido distinta de la que esperaba. No daba pie a controversias y eso era realmente extraño.

- Sigo preguntándome- "Ah, aquí viene" pensó Kougami al momento en que le escuchó decir eso- ¿Por qué hacer una tumba para mí?- fue inevitable preguntarlo. Quería molestarle. Quería saber. Y sabía que el moreno también deseaba que lo hiciera.

- No lo sé. Francamente, considero que un bastardo como tú no merece una- le contestó de la misma manera en que le había enfrentado el día en que lo asesinó: de manera fría y mordaz, siempre retador y satírico.

- ¿No será un monumento a tu locura?- preguntó incisivo.

- ¿Otro?- se preguntó más a sí mismo que a aquel etéreo ser, recordando aquel "altar" que había construido en su habitación, aquel conjunto de información y fotografías borrosas que había juntado cuando trataba de cazarle.

- ¿O es una bandera? ¿Quizá un trofeo?- le siguió presionando con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- De ser así te habría robado aquel collar que usabas- replicó mordaz- Era un trofeo más sencillo de obtener.

- No lo hubieras hecho- le rebatió- Después de todo, te gustaba mucho el collar que ya tenías. Antes de arrojarlo para venir por mí, claro está.

- Tienes razón- aceptó- No lo habría hecho. Me repugnaría usar algo tuyo. No quisiera algo que me acercara mínimamente a ti.

- Eso parece- sonrió complacido- O quizá…No querías ser mi reemplazo, muy noble de tu parte- un brillo casi carnívoro destelló en sus ojos.

Kougami no respondió a esa última declaración. Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar lejos de él, dejándole solo, tal cual aquel día. Si le seguiría como había estado haciendo o no, él no lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitar preguntarse mientras se alejaba ¿Realmente sería una alucinación suya? O quizá y solo quizá ¿Podría haber sido el espíritu de Makishima Shougo con el que había estado hablando? Bufó ante su irracional pensamiento y siguió.

No había forma de saberlo. Y si lo pensaba bien, no era tan importante hacerlo. Se quedase o le acompañase; fuese un fantasma o una alucinación, las cosas no cambiarían. No le haría sentir ni mejor ni peor. Él se iría en 3 días y eso era un hecho innegable. Finalmente sería libre del sistema Sibyl o al menos, eso quería pensar. Libre del sistema que los creo: a él y a Makishima Shougo. Libre del sistema que trató de destruirle a él, un fiel siervo; y libre del sistema que trató de proteger a aquel retador. Salir del sistema… ¿Eso lo volvería a él también un monstruo sin nombre? O quizá, desde perspectiva de Makishima Shougo, tal vez, le devolvería el nombre que perdió: se volvería un ser humano.

Tal vez, después de todo, le hizo esa tumba porque Makishima Shougo murió como un ser humano, y como cualquier humano merecía una. O tal vez, al volverse él mismo un humano, pensó en construirle una gracias a su naturaleza innata.

No.

Cualquiera de los dos pensamientos eran errados…aquel etéreo ser tenía razón: tal vez era un monumento a su locura o quizá una bandera que indicaba el lugar de su proeza, pero sea cual sea el motivo, no importaba, porque ahora ambos desaparecerían por completo de aquella "perfecta" sociedad artificial.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había vuelto a su actual refugio, se percibía aun algo descolocado por aquel extraño e inexistente encuentro que había tenido. Necesitaba conectarse un poco con el mundo real, así que por inercia llamó a su antigua jefa.

La llamada no fue muy larga, solo le informó la posibilidad que había de que encontraran su cadáver de repente – si no lograba mantenerse vivo los próximos tres días- y ella le dijo algo que no terminó de creer del todo, algo sobre encontrarse fuera de las cadenas de Sibyl. Pero sería algo casi imposible, incluso si el abandonaba Sibyl, era poco probable que ella lo hiciera. Y tampoco sabía qué tan altas eran sus probabilidades de sobrevivir fuera del país, pero de eso ya se encargaría.

En cierto modo, sentía que él y la inspectora hablaban idiomas distintos a pesar de poder descifrar el significado de sus palabras. Si lo pensaba bien, siempre lo habían hecho. De la nada vino a su cabeza un pensamiento gracioso…De pronto comprendió porque Makishima Shougo no había asesinado a la castaña aun teniendo la oportunidad. Ella era únicamente una testigo de lo ocurrido entre ellos dos, y así debía permanecer. Por más que detestara, coincidir con el albino, lo comprendía y estaba de acuerdo con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días después, Kougami, como era de esperarse, estaba en camino a su libertad. Se encontraba de pie, viendo por la redonda y pequeña ventana del camarote de un barco.

Suspiró con hastío, dejando escapar el humo de su cigarrillo. Reflexionó en silencio lo que fue su última conversación con la etérea versión de Makishima Shougo. Después de todo, no podía negar lo que le había dicho, era cierto, ambos se entendían mejor que nadie. Le gustara o no, era un hecho.

Con incomodidad, no pudo evitar recordar un libro que había leído algún tiempo atrás…ahí, al final del capítulo dos, en la página trece, había una cita que casi sintió había sido escrita para él. Describía perfectamente su situación y la de ese sujeto. Era una frase sencilla, desagradable y real: "Existió una persona que podría entenderme. Pero fue, precisamente, la persona que maté"

La estrepitosa sirena del barco resonó, sacando al moreno de sus pensamientos y anunciando su partida. Kougami volvió a suspirar con algo de pesadez. Luego, en silencio, le dio la espalda a aquella ciudad, dejando simplemente que la inercia le alejara de ese mundo artificial que no reconocía los errores.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p>

Referencias:

_"Existió una persona que podría entenderme. Pero fue, precisamente, la persona que maté" por Ernesto Sábato._


End file.
